


Buon Natale Mr. Smith

by DarcyStark



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, F/M, Gravidanza, Marriage, Pregnant, TenRose - Freeform, missing moment
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 03:59:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12879729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarcyStark/pseuds/DarcyStark
Summary: Ogni tanto mi chiedo se il vero Dottore pensa a me e se pensa a Rose. So che per lui è stato difficile lasciarla andare con me, la faccia che ha fatto quando quel giorno Rose baciò me e non lui la ricorderò finché non morirò.





	Buon Natale Mr. Smith

"Doctor Who e tutti i suoi personaggi non sono di mia proprietà, tutti i diritti sono dei legittimi proprietari, il mio è solo un divertimento."

  

 

La neve cade fitta e silenziosa creando l'atmosfera perfetta per questo giorno speciale che in Inghilterra e in tanti altri paesi del mondo festeggiano. Il Natale. Sono in questo mondo parallelo da ormai cinque anni e non posso essere più felice di questa mia decisione. Per Rose avrei fatto qualsiasi cosa, qualsiasi! Pure rinunciare ai viaggi nel tempo e nello spazio. Io l'ho fatto, io la metacrisi del Dottore l'ho fatto. All'inizio è stato difficile abituarsi all'enorme cambiamento, anzi, è stato difficile per tutti, anche per Rose.

A Rose ci è voluto molto tempo per capire che io non ero altro che il Dottore, o meglio la sua fedele copia. All'inizio mi guardava come se fossi un completo estraneo, come se non riconoscesse la faccia della persona con cui è stata per molto tempo, con cui ha viaggiato e corso pericolose avventure. Jackie mi consigliò di attendere che lei si decidesse di vedermi, perché per lei questa situazione era nuova e che le ci voleva tempo per decidere cosa fare e come comportarsi con me. Accettai il suo consiglio, mi tenevo a distanza di sicurezza affittando un appartamento poco lontano da casa sua, anche se ogni tanto le mandavo qualche lettera. Dopo tre e lunghissimi mesi, accettò di vedermi e di uscire fuori a cena.

Felice la portai a cenare in una ristorante romantico consigliatomi da Pete, suo padre. La cena passò tranquilla, poche parole ma molti e lunghi sguardi. Più di una volta mi ero incantato a guardarla, la cosa era normale poi, non la vedevo da molto tempo! Dopo la cena siamo andati a fare una passeggiata sulla spiaggia, la stessa spiaggia dove il Dottore mi aveva lasciato con Rose. Faceva un po' freddo così le diedi la mia giacca che lei fortunatamente accettò. Dopo una lunga camminata Rose si fermò e si guardò attorno, come se sperasse che il vero Dottore apparisse da un momento all'altro. "Hai il suo stesso profumo" mi disse. "Io sono lui Rose, ho i suoi stessi ricordi, ricordo tutto! Ogni singolo momento passato con te. Ogni singola parola, ogni singolo gesto che ti ho dedicato lo ricordo e non potrò mai scordarlo. Non ho nulla di diverso! Certo, sono umano, ho un cuore al posto di due, non viaggio con il Tardis ma sono sempre lui! I miei sentimenti per te non sono diversi". Rose mi guardò con gli occhi lucidi, resi ancora più perfetti grazie ai raggi lunari della sera. 

Dopo quelle parole e dopo quella sera il mio rapporto con Rose si era fatto pian piano più intimo, passando ogni istante della giornata insieme. Il mio amore per lei cresceva ogni giorno di più, amandola più di qualsiasi altra cosa. Lei ricambiava e si vedeva da come mi guardava, dai lunghi abbracci e dalle parole che mi sussurrava durante la notte cullandomi dolcemente tra le sue braccia. Viaggiammo molto, visitando paesi che lei non aveva mai visto ma che io avevo giù visitato in altre epoche. Dopo quattro anni di relazione, le chiesi di sposarmi davanti al negozio dove lei lavorava quando ci siamo conosciuti, lei accettò entusiasta riempiendomi il cuore di gioia. Diventò così la signora Smith, la mia signora Smith. I genitori di Rose ci regalarono una casa molto grande, dove creammo nuovi ricordi e che creeremo in futuro. Quest'anno come prima esperienza, decisi di addobbare l'albero. Inutile dire che è stato un completo disastro, non perché l'avevo addobbato male ma perché Rose nel momento di mettere la stella di Natale in cima mi diede la lieta notizia, aspettava un bambino. Dall'emozione scivolai addosso all'albero facendolo cadere a terra. Rose rise di gusto, mi alzai velocemente senza preoccuparmi di avere finti aghi di pino tra i capelli e la abbracciai forte a me. Sarei diventato padre, avrei avuto un figlio con la persona più preziosa dell'intero universo.  
  
Ogni tanto mi chiedo se il vero Dottore pensa a me e se pensa a Rose. So che per lui è stato difficile lasciarla andare con me, la faccia che ha fatto quando quel giorno Rose baciò me e non lui la ricorderò finché non morirò. Sapevo che voleva esserci lui al mio posto. Ma nonostante la sua scelta so che Rose rimarrà per sempre il suo amore. Per questo ha deciso di lasciarmi qui con lei, perché nonostante lui non fosse qui , una parte di lui sarà con lei, invecchierà e morirà con lei. Il Dottore potrà rifarsi una vita, potrà amare altre donne ma mai saranno come Rose, il lupo cattivo. Il Dottore non dimenticherà mai Rose, perché si sà, il primo e vero amore non si scorda mai. 


End file.
